Unusual Love
by brittana11
Summary: Santana is an FBI agent who is sent to Lima, Ohio to take care of a bike gang that runs guns and drugs. Brett is the leader of said gang. On her first night in town they meet at a club and instantly hit it off. Can their romance survive the fact that they are on opposite sides of the law or will it all blow up in their faces? Brittany Genderswap
1. Chapter 1

**Thanks to burglover421 for giving me the idea for this story. It's going to be a three parter and I hope to have the next one up by next weekend.**

 **Unusual Love**

"Lopez, you and Fabray will be leading the task force in Lima, Ohio that's going after the bike gang called Fang. We think they're involved with running drugs and guns." Director Frank of the FBI tells her.

"Lima, Ohio?" Santana groans.

"Yes now go." Frank says.

Santana grumbles as she grabs her go bag. She loves being in the FBI, catching the bad guys, but she hates going to small ass, small minded towns.

"You ready?" Quinn Fabray another agent asks walking over.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Santana grumbles hating that she's getting stuck with a partner.

"So…." Quinn says unsure of what to do.

She's heard horrible things about working with Santana. That she's unreasonable and rude, but very good at her job.

"Listen I say we get in, find evidence quick and get the heck out of that small ass town." Santana says as they head towards their jet.

"Agreed," Quinn says.

They walk the rest of the way in silence. Santana ends up falling asleep for the first half of the plane ride until Quinn decides to wake her up.

"What the fuck!" Santana shouts leaping up.

"Sorry, I just thought we ought to talk about the gang and what are strategy is." Quinn sheepishly says looking away.

"It's fine, I just hate being woken up." Santana says.

"Okay I won't do that again." Quinn says. "But since you're up."

"Yeah, well first we should do more intel find out everyone in the gang before we make a plan of action. We don't know many of the members yet." Santana wisely says looking down at the file which has almost nothing in it.

"How long do you think this operation will take I hate being away from my boyfriend for long periods of time." Quinn says trying to be friendly.

"As much as I wish it will be short, I get the feeling that this will take at least a few months." Santana says. "There's a reason this gang has managed to stay off the FBI's radar along with other law enforcement offices."

"God this is going to take forever." Quinn whines dropping her head on the table.

"Tell me about it."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett rides down the street towards the club's mechanic shop. He just finished a long ass ride from Lima all the way to Miami, Florida to pick a new shipment of guns and coke. He's looking forward to sleeping for a few days as he's exhausted from the ride.

"Look who's back boys." Puck says a huge ass grin on his face.

"Hey man," Brett says coming over and giving him a huge hug.

"How was the ride?" Puck asks walking him over to the bar and sitting him down.

"Long and hard, but very successful." Brett says eagerly grabbing a beer thrown at him.

"Good we were low on supplies." Sam says sitting next to Brett.

The Fang bike gang is the most feared gang in Ohio and most of the Midwest. Well they have been since Brett took control from his father. Brian Pierce is still very involved with the gang, but doesn't do runs anymore. Brett is the President with his brother Bryon as the Vice President. His friends Noah (Puck) Puckerman, Sam Evans, Mike Chang and Finn Hudson are all on the council. They have about twenty other members along with six prospects. And that doesn't include the semi-retired members that only help out when needed like if most of the members are in jail.

"It's good to be back." Brett says. "Now if you all don't mind I need to hit the hay. I've been up for thirty hours straight." Brett says getting up.

"Go get some sleep." Puck says. "We don't need you dying tomorrow night when we celebrate your brother Bryon being released from jail."

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana and Quinn have only been in Lima for a day and Santana already wants to leave. Quinn being a prud with a boyfriend headed up to her room while Santana puts on her tightest dress and is going to go clubbing.

"Now this is hot." Santana says smiling at herself.

She figures if she has to be stuck in this loser town then she's going to at least party when she's off work. Plus she figures that the gang must have members that go to the clubs.

It takes her a while to figure out where the four clubs are, but once she does she ends up at a dance club called Ruby. Walking in she knows she's the hottest chick in the place. Several guys try to hit on her, but she rebuffs them walking up to the bar.

"You're new here aren't you?" a tall blonde hair man asks standing next to her.

"Yes I just moved here." Santana says turning to face him.

She licks her lips, this man in front of her is mighty fine. He's tall over six foot, has short blonde hair, is very buff just the way she likes men, has a few visible tattoos which she loves, is wearing a leather jacket and his best feature his dazzling blue eyes.

"Hi I'm Santana Lopez," she says holding out her hand.

"Hi Santana, my name is Brett Pierce." he says shaking her hand.

He tries to keep his eyes on her face, but he can't help but look at her body. She's wearing a very tight, short red dress that shows off all her curves and makes her amazing breasts almost burst out. Frankly he has a very hard time keeping his eyes off of her breasts. Though he has to admit that her brown soulful eyes are captivating and her pouty lips.

"You look gorgeous." Brett says waving the bartender over.

"Thank you, you look really handsome yourself." Santana says smiling at him.

They make small talk while hitting on each other, Brett's friends stare on in amazement.

"How does he always do that?" Bryon asks shocked his brother is going score tonight.

"Because he looks like an god and has confidence." Puck says proud of his friend.

"Well it looks like he's on his way to getting some." Sam says shaking his head.

Back to Brett and Santana they are on their third drink.

"Dance with me?" Brett asks getting up.

"I don't know, I'm not the best dancer." Santana says unsure of wither she should or not.

"Please," Brett says pouting.

"Okay," Santana sighs giving in.

She hates to admit it, but she really is starting to like this man. On one hand she wants to give them a chance, but on the other hand she knows she'll be going home leaving him when the case is over.

"Great," Brett says taking her hand and leading her out onto the dance floor.

"Just so you know if you grope my ass I'll kick your ass." Santana warns.

Brett nods smiling understanding that she doesn't want him to be a creep. He's really starting to like this woman and actually wants to do right by her. He wants to take her on a date and shower her with gifts.

They dance together for an hour, Brett keeping his hands on her waist before Santana's feet start to hurt.

"Can we take a break my feet are killing me." Santana all, but shouts in his ear.

"Sure," he shouts back.

He leads them over to a private table and orders them two beers.

"Here let me give you some money for all the beers you've been buying me." Santana says pulling out a wad of cash from her cleavage.

"No, I can't let you pay." Brett says. "One a gentleman never lets a lady pay and two I know the club owner so everything is on the house."

"You don't let ladies pay?" Santana says raising an eyebrow. "What exactly do you do?"

"I own and run a garage." Brett says unsure of how she will feel if he tells her about the gang.

"That sounds a lot funnier than my job." Santana says licking her lips at the thought of him all sweaty and greasy taking her against a truck.

"What do you do?" Brett asks.

"I do risk assessments for insurance companies. Right now I'm working with the Lima police." Santana says not wanting to say that she's an FBI agent.

She's learned from the past that not all men like that she can kick their ass.

"That sounds interesting too." Brett says.

"No it doesn't it's really boring." Santana says.

"Your right it does." Brett agrees chuckling.

"It's late I should head back to my hotel room." Santana says getting up.

"I'll walk you." Brett offers.

"I can go-"

"I'm sure you can, but it's one in the morning and I would hate for anything to happen to you." Brett says taking off his jacket and putting it around her.

"Thank you," Santana says blushing.

"Well I can say I'm doing this just for you. I also want to spend more time with you." Brett says wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"I'm happy to spend more time with you." Santana says getting on her tippy toes and kisses her cheek.

"Good cause I was hoping to take you out on a date tomorrow if you're free." Brett says looking down at her.

"I finish work at three." Santana says.

"Then I'll pick you up here at five." Brett says taking her hand and kissing it. "Good night my good lady."

"Good night Brett, drive home safely."

Brett heads back to club to collect his motorcycle before riding to his house. He hasn't actually slept in his own bed in months. Being a bachelor and at the garage all the time, his friends use his house as a crash pad. So when he opens the door he's not surprised to see his brother, Puck, Sam, Mike and Finn all crashed in his living room.

"Brett, you're back late. I thought you would have spent the night with that hot Latina." Bryon says getting up.

"No, I just walked her home and asked her out on a date." Brett says smiling at the thought.

"Really you struck out with a woman." Bryon says shocked.

"I didn't strike out; I didn't want her to be just another conquest." Brett says. "Now I'm going to hit the hay, I have a big date tomorrow."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"This is going us nowhere." Quinn grumbles.

"Maybe we should try talking to the local police since they have been dealing with them longer." Santana suggests smiling.

Quinn finds it odd that Santana's in such a good mood today. In the short time she's known the woman she never seems happy.

"That could work." Quinn says.

They both know that they need more intel before they can start putting pressure on the gang.

"Yes, you can do that right? I have a date tonight at five and I'd like to leave early to get ready." Santana says trying not to look giddy.

"Sure," Quinn says hoping this new mood will stay.

"Thanks a lot Q," Santana says.

With that Santana leaves heading to her hotel room. She's very excited for this date. She had an amazing night last night with him and wonders if it could count as a date. It takes her over an hour to get ready. She has a hard time deciding what to wear, but ultimately decides to go with white wash jeans, a red tank, a blue plaid over shirt and black high heels. She passes the time she has left trying to watch TV as she waits for Brett. She jumps up when she hears a knock at the door. Opening it she smiles when she sees a huge bouquet of roses.

"Pretty flowers for a gorgeous lady." Brett says holding them out for her.

"Oh Brett, thank you." Santana says taking the flowers. "Come in while I put them in some water."

Brett follows her in closing the door.

"This is just for a few days while I look for an apartment to rent with my collage." Santana says.

She hopes that if this turns into a relationship like she thinks it will that Brett will consider moving to the east coast with her. Though they have a while before that happens. As the FBI figures it will be at least a few months and is renting them an apartment.

"Well I'm very glad you'll be staying for a while." Brett says. "You look absolutely stunning."

Santana blushes at the complement.

"You look really good yourself." Brett says. "Now if you're ready I have a full night planned for us."

"I can't wait," Santana says looping her arm through his.

He leads her out of the hotel to where he parked his bike.

"I hope you don't mind, but I thought it would be funnier to ride on my bike." Brett says.

"I certainly don't mind at all." Santana says smiling even more when Brett puts his leather jacket over her shoulders.

"Don't want you freezing before our date even starts." Brett softly says.

"You're so thoughtful." Santana says kissing his cheek.

Brett just smiles trying to hid a blush as he helps her on the bike.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Brett where are we going now?"Santana asks as they head back to his bike after a beautiful candle lit dinner at a small nice restaurant.

"It's a surprise," Brett says putting his helmet on and waiting for her to do the same.

"Brett you don't have to do all this I would have been fine with the tour around town and dinner." Santana says wrapping her arms around his strong midsection.

She secretly is loving how much effort he seems to have put into their date. No one has ever put so much effort into a date with her before.

"San, you deserve someone who treasures you and treats you well and I plan to do that for however long you allow me to." Brett says before starting up the bike.

Santana just grips him tighter and snuggles into his back.

The drive for a while out of the city before he turns down a dirt road. About a mile down he stops right next to an open field.

"Brett where are we?" Santana asks a little nervous.

"I wanted to show you my favorite place in Lima." Brett softly says pulling out a blanket from his saddle bag.

"This field is your favorite place?" Santana questions quite shocked that this is his favorite place.

"Yes, my mom used to bring me here to look at the stars before she died." Brett softly says. "I've never brought anyone here before."

"I'm honored you've brought me here." Santana says waiting for him to put down the blanket and sit down before snuggling into him.

"There's something about you Santana Lopez that makes me feel like I've known you forever." Brett says wrapping his arms around her.

They sit together in silence for a few minutes while they look up at the stairs.

"Tell me about your family." Brett says wanting to know more about this gorgeous Latina.

"My mom is a lot like me stubborn, self-confident, loving and secretly soft around love ones. Her name is Maria and she's a lawyer in New York. That's where I grew up. My dad is a kind and understanding man. He's the head of cardiology at New York Presbyterian. I'm an only child, but I have six aunts and two uncles along with eleven cousins that I grew up with. Both sets of my grandparents are dead." Santana says glad that this is one thing she doesn't have to lie about.

She hates that she can't tell him the real reason she's here, but agrees with Quinn they should keep their presence quiet for the time being.

"What about you? What's your family like?" Santana asks.

"Well my family's really small. It's just me, my dad and my brother Bryon. We all work at the garage. My mom who kept us all in line sadly passed away from a brain tumor when I was twelve." Brett tells her.

"Oh Brett I'm sorry." Santana says snuggling more into him.

"It's okay it's been twelve years." Brett says feeling happier than he has in years.

"So you're twenty-four." Santana asks.

"Yep, I'll be twenty-five in two months. What about you?" Brett asks.

"I'm twenty-seven," Santana says.

"Cool I've always liked older women." Brett jokes.

Santana slaps his shoulder laughing.

"Think your funny tough guy?" Santana asks tickling his sides.

Brett wiggles around laughing as he tries to get away from her.

Suddenly she stops tickling him, licking her lips she leans down and kisses him. He flips them over as they continue to kiss, placing his hands on her hips. Her arms are around his neck, pulling him down. She's pretty sure she knows where this is leading to and she likes it. So she's very surprised when he pulls back.

"Brett?" Santana says questioningly.

"You deserve to be treated like a queen. I don't want our first time to be out in a field after only knowing each other for twenty-four hours." Brett softly says brushing hair out of her face.

"That's…so sweet." Santana says kissing him.

"It's late, I should be getting you back." Brett says helping her up. "I don't want you tired tomorrow at work."

"You are just too sweet Brett Pierce." Santana says kissing his cheek.

To Santana the ride back goes by almost too fast. Being the gentleman he is at least to her Brett walks her to the door.

"I had a blast." Santana says standing in front of the door facing him.

"I'm glad," Brett says staring into her eyes. "I was hoping to take you out again soon."

"Well tomorrow I promised my collage I'd work late, but any other day I'm free." Santana says.

"I'm busy the next two days I have to ride up to Green Bay to pick up some new parts, but I'll be back Tuesday night." Brett says. "How about I pick you up at seven on Friday."

"It's a date," Santana says.

Bret leans down and kisses her deeply.

"Good night San,"

"Night Brett,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews last chapter. I'm glad that so many of you like this story. I hope to have the next and final chapter up over the weekend, but most likely it will be next week on either Tuesday or Wednesday.**

"You sure seem happy even though we have to make a long ass run today." Puck says as he and Brett pack up their bikes.

"If you must know I had an amazing date with Santana last night and we have another date on Friday." Brett says not even trying to hide his smile.

"You mean if we are back by then." Puck says.

"Puck I know we will be back in time since this ride only takes two days." Brett says.

"Yeah, but I have some lady friends to visit." Puck tries to reason.

"We will not be stopping so you can have sex." Brett sternly tells him.

"Oh come on don't be a party pooper." Puck says. "It's not like you've had any lately I'm sure it will improve your mood." Puck says smirking.

"Over my dead body will you possibly ruin my new relationship." Brett growls.

After that Puck drops it seeing how pissed his friend and their president is. He doesn't want to end up beat up or anything. His friend can be downright scary when he wants to be.

"Come on we'd better be heading off." Brett says starting his bike.

"Sure are we meeting the others?" Puck asks.

"Yes," is all Brett says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana groans in frustration slamming her hands on the table.

"I can't believe we can't figure this out!" Santana shouts.

"Calm down, we will." Quinn says much calmer, but also just as frustrated.

They've been at this for a week and still barely have the bottom half of the gang figured out. No one in this town is talking. Their only help is the police who have only busted a few members of the gang that are confirmed. A few others are suspected, but for the most part either the gang members don't get arrested (unlikely) or they hid their connections well.

"How can I calm down when the highest member of the Fang we've figured out is dead?" Santana asks pacing.

"Jesse St. James, treasurer." Quinn lists off.

"We don't know who's in charge or any of their deputies." Santana growls. "If I wasn't so pissed off I'd be impressed at how they've managed to stay off of our radar."

"And even with everything stacked against us I'm sure we'll figure it out." Quinn reassures her.

"We could put a tail on several of the lower levels to see if we can find out where this gang's headquarters are." Santana says jumping back up.

"We shouldn't use the police force here. Who knows if they've bought any of them off. We should call in for about fifteen agents." Quinn suggests.

Santana nods completely agreeing with her partner. Over the last week she's come to respect and even think of Quinn as a friend.

"Santana, your phone is going off." Quinn says breaking her out of her thoughts.

 **From Brett: Just got back, sorry it took longer than expected. My best friend got into a bar fight and it took two days to get him out.**

 **To Brett: It's okay, I'm just glad your back in time for our date.**

 **To Brett: That is if we're still on.**

 **From Brett: Of course we are, you're all I could think of the whole time I've been away.**

 **To Brett: I've missed you too.**

 **From Brett: Are you done with work?**

 **To Brett: I can be why?**

 **From Brett: Come outside.**

 **To Brett: Why?**

 **From Brett: Just come outside.**

Santana smiles at her phone. She'd been pissed when Brett texted her saying he wouldn't be back until Friday. But now that she knows the reason why, she can't help but smile at how nice he is. He's such a thoughtful and loyal man.

"You have that Brett texted you smile." Quinn says glad that Santana has found someone who calms down her harsh personality.

"He just got back, you don't mind if I leave?" Santana asks.

"Go it's not like we're going to find anything out until our soon to be trails find something." Quinn says motioning for her to leave.

"Thanks Q,"

Santana flies out of the building and is headed towards her car when she sees Brett leaning against a black Dodge Challenger.

"Brett!" Santana shouts running over to him.

She leaps into his arms nearly knocking him over. Luckily though he catches her. She kisses him hard, full of miss and want.

"Wow that's some welcome." Brett says when Santana breaks their kiss.

"I missed you." Santana says snuggling into his side as he puts her down.

"I missed you too San." Brett whispers. "Sorry it took so long for me to get back."

"Hush B, you don't need to apologize. I completely understand." Santana says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I was hoping we could leave now on our date." Brett says looking down at her.

"Brett?! I'm not ready, look at my hair." Santana all but shouts.

"You look absolutely beautiful." Brett says smiling down at her.

"Fine, you're a charmer you know." Santana says shaking her head as he jumps up and opens the door for her. "But if you try to charm anyone else I'll castrate you." she warns sliding in the car.

Brett freezes when he hears this for a second.

"I won't," he says shutting the door.

Santana smiles at this, she's not sure if she can trust him on that, but she's going to.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You better be fucking nice to her." Brett growls at his friends and brother.

"Dude we totally will." Mike softly says smiling at his friend and boss.

"Yeah man calm the fuck down." Bryon says slapping his brother on the back.

"I still can't believe you've managed to keep her away from us for the two months you've been dating." Puck says.

"Shut up, I didn't want you guys scaring her away." Brett says shoving Puck away.

The guys all joke around shoving each other before someone clears their throat to get their attention.

"Babe," Brett shouts running over to her.

Santana smiles as her boyfriend runs over and picks her up, kissing her deeply.

"Hey B," Santana softly says smiling as Brett puts her back on the ground.

Brett wraps his arm around his girlfriend. He smiles at the thought of her being his girlfriend. They hadn't talked about it or anything just one day a few weeks ago he referred to her as his girlfriend. Since then they both have been calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend.

"If the guys say anything inappropriate to you, tell me and I'll set them straight." Brett says as they walk over.

"Where are the women?" Santana asks only having noticed guys around their age.

"I don't have any sisters, my mom is currently in New York with my dad and I'd never have you meet any of the hoes they're sleeping with." Brett softly says.

"Dude who is this hottie and does she have a sister?" Puck asks walking over and smiling at the woman tucked into his best friend's side.

"Puck be nice, this is my girlfriend Santana Lopez. Santana this is my best friend Noah Puckerman, but everyone calls him Puck." Brett says as Puck bows. "Though I honestly don't know why I'm friends with him."

"Hey," Puck says punching Brett in the arm.

"It's nice to meet you Puck." Santana sweetly says.

Brett gives Puck a look of you fucking better be nice.

"It's very nice to meet you as well Santana. I'm so glad you could come today, Brett here is always talking about you." Puck says earning him an elbow to the gut.

"Shut it," Brett growls.

"I've been wanting to meet you all for a few weeks." Santana happily says as they walk towards the other men.

"Brett, whoa your old lady if fucking hot." Sam says noticing them come over.

"And you'd better keep your grubby hands off of her." Brett half jokes.

"Sam Evans, if you ever need your car tricked out I'll be happy to do it for you." Sam says pulling Santana into a friendly hug.

"It's nice to meet you Sam and I just might take you up on that offer." Santana says snuggling back into Brett's side.

"San this idiot over here waving is my little brother Bryon Pierce, Bryon this is my girlfriend Santana Lopez." Brett says.

"I've heard so much about you; it's so nice to meet you finally." Santana says excited to meet a member of Brett's family.

"Only nice things I hope." Bryon says. "It's nice to finally meet the woman who has stolen our Brett's heart."

It surprises Brett how nice his little brother is being.

"Well aren't you just a sweetheart." Santana says.

"Moving on from my little brother, this is my dance buddy Mike Chang. We have dance battles at every party or club we attend." Brett tells her.

Both Mike and Santana says hi.

"And this giant is Finn Hudson." Brett says.

"It's nice to meet you all finally and I look forward to getting to know you all." Santana says still snuggled into Brett's side.

Over the next four hours they eat lunch, Santana learns more about all of them, they learn more about Santana and they get a game of volleyball going.

"So are we staying or do you need us to make ourselves scares?" Puck asks Brett while Santana's using the bathroom.

"Yeah that would be nice and stay at the club house tonight." Brett says.

"Finally going to do the deed huh?" Puck says just as Santana comes walking over.

"Shut it," Brett growls.

"Leave my man alone." Santana says giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Brett smirks over at Puck as Santana settles herself back into his lap. Puck's about to say something when Bryon, pretty drunk comes over.

"Let's go party!" he shouts.

"I think we'll all head out and go clubbing." Puck says. "We'll leave you two alone."

"I think we'll all head out and go clubbing." Puck says. "We'll leave you two alone."

With that all the guys leave Brett and Santana alone in his big house.

"So we're all alone now." Santana whispers turning to face him.

"Yes we are," Brett whispers kissing her as he stands up with her in his arms.

"Take me to your room." Santana orders.

"Yes ma' lady." Brett says kissing her.

They continue to kiss as Brett fumbles his way up to his room. He falls on his king sized bed, her on top of him.

"Love the room," Santana says looking around quickly.

"It's just a place to sleep." Brett says reattaching their lips.

"Such a bachelor." Santana chuckles sitting back to whip off her shirt. "Now get undressed. I want you so bad." she moans.

"Oh fuck you're fucking hot." Brett moans staring at her amazing boobs.

He reaches out to cup her boobs. She moans as he starts squeezing them.

"Clothes off now." Santana manages to moan literally ripping his shirt off. "Holy abs," she moans running her fingers over his abs.

"So fucking hot," Brett moans flipping them over so he's on top.

He peels her jeans off while kicking his own off. Moaning when she grabs his bulge. He's already really hard and almost ready to come.

"Shit babe I'm going to blow my load if you don't stop." Brett moans.

Santana stops and instead pulls down his boxers, eyes widening when she sees how big he is. Smirking she knew he was well off, but damn he's really well off.

"Do you have a condom?" Santana asks not wanting to risk getting pregnant.

"Yes I do," Brett says leaning over to his nightstand.

"Good, I'd hate to stop." Santana says pulling her underwear off as he rolls the condom on.

"You are so beautiful." Brett softly says placing his hands on either side of her head.

"I'm sopping wet I need you in me now." Santana moans pulling him into a kiss.

With that he grabs himself, lining up and plunging into her. They both moan as he pushes in watching her face for any discomfort.

"So full," Santana moans gripping his back hard.

"Oh god," Brett moans.

He slowly starts pumping in and out of her. Relishing the fact that he's inside of this amazing woman.

"Faster," Santana moans thrusting up into him.

He speeds up his thrusts, biting his tongue as he tries to hold off as long as he can.

"Fucking shit baby I'm going come." Brett moans.

He moans even more as he fills up the condom, his hand making it's way down to her clit. He starts rubbing building her up and up until she screams as she comes.

"I feel so empty now." Santana moans snuggling into his muscular body.

"That was amazing, I'm so glad we waited." Brett says kissing her gently.

"So am I, it feels so much better when feeling are involved." Santana softly says.

Brett looks down at her smiling lovingly up at him. He's known for a while that he's fallen deep in love with her, but hasn't had the courage to say so.

"You know I care deeply for you." Brett softly says cupping her face.

"I know," Santana says.

Brett takes a deep breath before he speaks.

"I'm in love with you."

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett pulls up to the police station, parking his car and running around to open Santana's door.

"Have a good day at work." Brett says kissing her.

"Thanks for the ride." Santana softly says. "I love you."

"I love you too baby, I'll pick you up at six?" Brett asks.

"Of course," Santana says kissing him one last time.

She heads inside the building wishing that she could spend more time with her boyfriend instead of at work. She spent all weekend at his house having sex and spending his money on decorative items for his house which desperately needs a woman's touch. In just two days she's made it seem more homey.

"I take it you spent the weekend with Brett." Quinn says when Santana walks in with a huge smile.

"Yes I did," Santana says smiling even bigger.

"Well I have even better news than you finally having sex with your boyfriend." Quinn says causing Santana to look up at her.

"How do you know?" Santana questions.

"It's obvious, you're like glowing." Quinn says.

"Great now everyone's going know." Santana grumbles as they head back into their section of the station.

"Don't worry, now listen to me as I have huge news. We've found the Fang's clubhouse." Quinn all but shouts.

"Wait really?" Santana asks stopping Quinn.

"Yes, we have a few agents watching the place now to see when people arrive and will call when a good number are there." Quinn informs her.

"I take it all the other agents are here and we're going to plan how to take this clubhouse?" Santana asks.

"Yes and they'll never see it coming." Quinn says smiling.

"And we can finally leave this small town." Santana says not even thinking of the fact she'll have to leave Brett.

They walk into the conference room with the other agents and start planning.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Brett walks into the garage whistling. He's extremely happy for obvious reasons, but also because he just got word that a part for his new bike that he's building just came in. The only thing that could make this moment better would be if Santana was here.

"Looks like someone finally tapped their old lady." Puck shouts.

"Sex looks good on you." Mike teases.

"Oh shut it." Brett shouts.

"What not going to tell us about the amazing sex you had?" Finn asks carrying a tire over.

"Hell no, none of you will ever hear or see my old lady naked and what we do." Brett growls.

"Whoa bro we're just trying to have a little fun." Bryon says coming out of the back.

"Yeah well don't talk about my girl like that." Brett says.

"Okay man, teasing you about Santana is off the table." Puck says always the first to tease and the first to stop.

They've all started working on four cars when one of the prospects comes running in.

"Cops! Cops are coming!" he yells.

"Shit!" Brett shouts half because of the cops and half because he hit his head.

They are scurrying around trying to find a hiding spot for their personal stashes that they keep here. Most of the product is stored elsewhere.

"Puck, Sam, Finn you three head out of town and up to Cleveland. Go get my lawyer and bring him back." Brett orders. "Bryon, Mike take the prospects and the few members we have here to my house."

"What about you?" Bryon asks.

"I'll deal with the cops." Brett says ushering them all out the back.

He stands in the middle of the garage waiting for the cops to show up. He only has to wait a minute before the garage door is busted open and FBI agents come storming in.

"Shit," Brett whispers to himself.

"Put your hands up!"

"Brett!" Santana shouts when she walks in to see her boyfriend standing there.

Brett looks up when she says his name.

"San?"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana's in complete and utter shock at the fact that she just arrested her boyfriend on gun charges that probably won't stick and the fact that he's part of the gang she's been chasing for months. How did she not realize?

"Santana are you okay?" Quinn asks weary of upsetting her already upset partner.

"I need to see him." is all Santana says as she walks into the jail.

Santana marches all the way to Brett's cell calling for a guard to bring him to an interview room. Brett shakes a little at her glare. Neither say anything as Santana marches them down the hall.

"You all can leave. I need to question him alone." Santana says.

Brett wants to wrap his arms around her, but knows better than to.

"What the hell is going on? Why the hell where you at the Fang's building? Are you part of the biker gang Fang?" Santana shoots off all at once.

"San," Brett softly says biting his lip. "I can't tell you anything."

Santana closes her eyes as deep down she knows the answer to her own questions.

"I'm sorry San," Brett says. "If I could tell you, I would."

"I already know and I have to say that we are through." Santana says knocking on the door to leave.

"San!" Brett shouts as she leaves.

Santana sobs as she leaves, this is the hardest thing she's ever had to do.

An hour later Brett's lawyer is leading him out of the jail being as they don't have any proof of their charges. Though Brett would give anything even his freedom to have Santana back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews last chapter. A lot happens in this last chapter. I hope you all enjoy. Now with this story done I'm working on a few other requested pieces all of which are genderswap pieces. I hope to start posting some of them in the next week or two.**

"So what did she do with the roses you sent?" Puck asks as all the guys are at his house trying to help with his heartbreak.

"Sent them back." Brett sadly says.

"Well what-"

"Don't you all get it she's sent every gift back, won't return my texts or calls and the few times I've seen her, she runs away." Brett shouts. "I don't know what to do so for the love of god don't ask me."

With that he gets up and heads to his room. He really doesn't know what to do anymore. He's tried everything he can think of to win her back, but she just keeps rebuffing his attempts.

 **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"So we've hit a dead end?" Quinn asks her very stoic partner.

Ever since the raid Quinn has noticed that Santana seems really sad and is quicker to lash out.

"Yet another one." Santana grumbles.

"We'll figure it out. They have to store the guns and drugs somewhere." Quinn says.

"But what if they don't do illegal shit?" Santana questions as it's been on her mind a lot lately.

"We both know they do." Quinn says.

She's also thinking that without Santana they wouldn't know who was at the top of the Fang bike gang.

"It's just hard." Santana softly says.

Quinn smiles sadly at her.

"Agent Lopez!" a police rookie shouts running in. "Someone is out side waiting for you."

"Who?" Santana asks narrowing her eyes.

"I don't know some tall blonde hair guy." the guy says.

"Brett," Santana says shaking her head.

"Do you want me to deal with it?" Quinn asks.

"Would you? Thanks," Santana says relieved that she offered to take care of it.

"Just stay here and think of more people that could be involved. I'll deal with his lord gangster." Quinn jokes.

Quinn walks through the police halls happy that she finally gets to tell this loser off. She smiles as she walks out to see Brett standing at the bottom of the stairs with a single rose.

"You really think this will win her back?" Quinn asks trying hard not to sound mean.

She can tell by the way he's standing there that he really does love her.

"I don't know what to do. She's so angry at me even though I should be mad too since she did lie to me too." Brett says as calmly as he can.

"Maybe if you helped us take down the gang she'd take you back." Quinn offers now feeling slightly bad for him.

"I can't turn my back on my friends." Brett says not about to admit his other fears.

"Then you should give up cause Santana's stubborn and will never talk to you again." Quinn wisely says.

"I can't do that, I love her." Brett says.

"At least give it a break for a while so she can think." Quinn suggests.

"I can do that." Brett says.

Quinn heads back in and Brett jumps on his bike riding for the garage. On the way he notes several undercover cops watching the garage. He tries to ignore them as he pulls up and hops off his bike. Walking in the garage he frowns as it's really quiet.

"Hello!" Brett shouts. "Has anyone noticed the cops watching the place?"

"Hey Brett, I didn't know you were coming in today." Puck says coming out of the office.

"Yeah well I didn't want to sit around my house anymore." Brett tells him. "So where is everyone else?"

"Sam and Mike are out with the tow truck picking up some broken down Mercedes. I don't know where the hell Bryon and Finn have gotten to. Everyone else is dealing with the shipments." Puck explains.

"Well then I guess it's just you and me to fix the mayor's car." Brett says.

"Just like old times." Puck says smiling.

He wants to ask about how things went with Santana, but knows that since he hasn't said anything it couldn't have been good. So he doesn't say anything.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana yawns as she unlocks her apartment door. Since it seems like they'll be here for a while the FBI sprung for two apartments. One for her and the other for Quinn and her boyfriend who comes up every other week. She opens the door and drops her bag, barley making it to the couch before she passes out.

"Shh," someone whispers slowly opening the door.

Two figures sneak in fumbling around, looking for something.

"Shit," one of the figures says when they stub their toe.

This wakes Santana up and she reaches for her gun, but can't find it.

"She's not in there." one of the figures whispers.

"Then she must be in here, turn on a damn light." the other figure says.

Santana has to squint when the blinding lights are turned on. It takes a few moments for all three of them to get used to the light.

"Hello Santana," Bryon says smiling too sweetly at her.

"What are you doing here Bryon?" Santana asks eyeing the hand gun in his hand.

"Well Finn and myself thought that we should pay you visit you know since we now know you're an FBI agent." Bryon says taking a step towards her.

"You should have kept your nose out of club business." Finn says pulling out a knife.

Santana gulps as she backs away from them.

"Now I think you should leave Lima or I'm going to stop by again and it won't be pretty." Bryon says getting up into her face.

"Can't we have a little fun? She's really hot." Finn whines eyeing her.

"If she doesn't leave in the next three days, you can do what you want with her." Bryon says smirking at her.

She licks her lips nervously watching them as they leave. Looking down at her hands she notices that they are shaking. She grabs her purse and heads out. She's on auto pilot and doesn't even notice that she's pulled into Brett's driveway.

Brett who is still up hears someone pull into his driveway. Standing in the doorway he frowns when he sees Santana get out of her rental car.

"San?" Brett says walking down the steps.

"Brett!" Santana sobs running up to him and throwing herself into his arms.

"What's wrong?" he asks wondering why she's here.

"Can we go inside?" she sniffles.

"Of course San," he says helping her inside the house.

He sits down on the couch and pulls her onto his lap.

"What is wrong San? I know something must have happened for you to be here." he softly says.

"Your brother and Finn broke into my apartment and threatened me." she sniffles burying her head in his shoulder.

"What!?" Brett shouts, his anger raising and he starts to see red.

"Brett, please calm down." Santana softly says cupping his face.

"They threatened you!" Brett says trying to keep his anger in check for her. "Those bastards will pay for thinking they can threaten you." he growls.

"Why do you care?" Santana asks not understanding why he is being so nice after everything she's done.

"Because you're my lady even if you were really angry at me and didn't want to see or talk to me. That gives you protection from all their bullshit." Brett says brushing some hair out of her face.

"I'm still your old lady?" Santana asks a little shocked and yet overwhelming happy at this news.

"You will always be my old lady." Brett says. "I promise you that for as long as I'm alive you will be protected."

"Thank you for always looking out for me." Santana says snuggling more into him.

"Does this mean that you'll officially be my girl again?" Brett asks giving her a hopeful smile.

Santana leans back and looks him in the eyes. She can see how much he loves her and decides that it really doesn't matter what he does since he loves her. That's all she should really care about.

"Yes Brett I'm your girl." Santana softly says.

All Brett can do is smile and kiss her. He finally has her back in his arms where she belongs.

"Good, you know you can stay with me for as long as you need." Brett says holding her tightly to him.

"Can I stay here until you deal with them?" Santana softly asks.

"Of course baby and I promise to deal with them." Brett softly says.

This is the one time that she's glad he's part of a gang. She knows they won't bother her again.

"Brett if we want to have a good relationship I need to know exactly what you're into. I promise that I won't use anything you tell me in the case. Anything you tell me here is just between the two of us." Santana says wanting to make their relationship work.

"You promise that you won't use anything I say against the gang?" Brett asks again.

"Yes Brett," Santana says holding out her pinky.

"Okay, we run drugs and guns, but that's all I'm saying on that." Brett says. "I don't know if you've guessed, but I'm the president of Fang which means I do have blond on my hands."

"I'm okay with all of that so long as you promise that you'll always put me first and if we end up having kids we'll leave." Santana sternly says.

"Okay," Brett softly says.

She yawns and he picks her up carrying her up to his (well theirs now) room. He sets her on his side of the bed and climbs in on the other side. She snuggles back into him instantly falling asleep.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

The next morning Brett is woken up by kisses and in his mind it's the best way to be woken up.

"Good morning San," Brett sleepily says.

"I can't believe I'm here with you." Santana says kissing him again.

"I can't either I thought you'd never forgive me." Brett says hugging her tightly to him.

"Well sadly if your brother and Finn hadn't broken in I probably wouldn't have. But I'm glad that we are back together." Santana says snuggling into his body.

"So you're really okay with me being involved with the gang?" Brett asks nervous that she'll decide to leave again.

"I can deal with it. Do your parents know about your involvement?" Santana asks having decided that she'd rather have Brett in her life even with his gang ties than not.

At this Brett chuckles at the thought.

"My dad ran the gang before I took over and my mom was pretty involved herself. He's retired now though." Brett tells her.

"Oh," Santana softly says.

"Don't worry I'll make sure everyone knows you won't turn us in." Brett softly says. "They really want to meet you."

"Your parents, that's a scary thought." Santana says.

"My mom's really excited to meet you and my dad will listen to whatever she says." Brett reassures her.

Santana's about to say something when they hear the door open downstairs and Bryon shouting up.

"BRETT! You home!"

"That little fucker." Brett grumbles getting up and pulling on a pair of boxers. "Stay here San I'll be right back."

As soon as Brett's out the door Santana's pulling on a pair of underwear and on of Brett's shirt. She follows him down to the bottom of the stairs. She can hear Brett and his brother arguing.

"You fucking broke in her apartment and threatened her!" Brett shouts.

"Well she knows who we are and is an FBI agent." Bryon tries to defend.

"If you so much as say hi to her again without express permission I will not only beat you to a pulp, but I will kill you." Brett growls picking him up by the collar. "Tell you buddy Finn this too."

"Oh come on it's-"

Bryon gulps when he sees Santana standing at the bottom of the stairs. He never imagined she'd come here to him.

"At least I got her back in your life." Bryon says hoping his brother will forgive him.

"Now listen here and listen good." Brett growls. "No matter what happens between us Santana will always have my protection. She's my old lady and you and everyone else will respect that." he growls. "Now get out! I don't ever want to see you here again without my inviting you over!"

Santana scurries behind Brett as Bryon leaves. She may feel safe with Brett here, but Bryon still makes her nervous.

"Now since we're back together now I think we should christen every room." Brett says turning to face her.

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Quinn stops by Santana's apartment to see if she wants to have lunch and is shocked to find Brett there helping her pack up.

"What's going on?" Quinn asks walking in.

"Hey Q," Santana says pushing a box towards Brett.

"Did you get reassigned?" Quinn asks not understanding why she's packing.

"Nope you're stuck with me until we either solve this case or the bosses decide to give up." Santana says. "I'm moving in with Brett."

"I'm taking these down to the van then running to get a pizza. Do you want anything?" Brett asks.

"Pizza sounds fine, thanks babe." Santana says kissing his cheek.

Quinn waits until Brett is gone before she turns to face Santana.

"Okay what is really going on?" Quinn asks. "Just two days ago you never wanted to see him again and now you're moving in with him."

"The night before last Brett's younger brother and one of their friends broke in here and threatened me. I didn't even realize I was at Brett's until I was there. I knew that he would protect me and well we're back together now so I'm moving in with him." Santana tells her.

"Only you would take him back even knowing what he does." Quinn says shaking her head.

"I love him," Santana simply says.

"That's obvious and it's also obvious how much he loves you." Quinn says.

"Thanks for understanding." Santana says.

"So long as it doesn't hurt our investigation." Quinn says.

"It won't, but anything I hear from being around Brett I won't be telling you." Santana softly says.

"I can understand and respect that."

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Santana pulls up outside of the garage and honks twice. It's her signal to Brett that she's here and to hide any illegal stuff that might be out so she doesn't have to arrest any of them. They've been dating and living together for the last three months even though she's still on the case. Not that they've made any progress. Even she can't figure out how they're moving, transporting or storing any of the drugs and guns that the gang supposedly has. She hasn't even heard it brought up when she's been with him which makes her happy since she doesn't have to hide anything from anyone. But that's her boyfriend always making sure that the gang business and them are separate.

"Hey baby you can pull into bay one." Brett says through the door.

"Okay," Santana says waiting for the door to bay one to open before she pulls in.

"Need a tune up?" Sam asks.

"Yes and could you clean it too." Santana says pouting.

"Only for you," Sam says helping her out.

Santana walks over to her boyfriend who is working on his motorcycle and wraps her arms around his waist.

"Hey again babe," Brett says turning his head to kiss her.

"Hey can we go for a ride? I have some news I want to tell you." Santana says causing him to turn and face her.

"Is it good news?" Brett asks.

"Of course,"

"Okay let me clean up a bit before we head out." Brett says giving her a quick peck.

Santana smiles as she watches her boyfriend run off to take a quick shower. She hopes he likes her news as it's going to change both of their lives. Smiling softly she places a hand on her stomach. This is all she's wanted for the last few weeks, having a family with Brett.

A half hour later they're out at the grass field that Brett took her on their first date.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Brett asks laying out a blanket for them to sit on.

"Us mostly," Santana softly says.

"This isn't bad cause you said you had good news." Brett says nervous she might be breaking up with him.

"Very good news honey," Santana says smiling. "It's the best news ever."

"Oh now you need to tell me what it is?" Brett says really wanting to know what this news is.

Santana takes his hand and places it on her stomach. She chuckles as he just stares at her waiting for her to say something. Men are really stupid when it comes to taking hints she thinks.

"Brett in nine months you're going to meet our child." Santana softly says.

"You're pregnant?" Brett asks smiling wide.

"Yes,"

Brett places his other hand on her belly and just stares. His child is growing in there. He can't believe that this is actually happening.

"We're going to be parents." Brett happily says.

"I know it's hard to believe." Santana says. "I hope you don't mind that I went off my birth control, but I felt that now was a good time to try and have a baby. I didn't want to tell you to get your hopes up."

"Not at all baby, you know I've wanted a family with you since our first date." Brett says cupping her face.

"We're going to be a family." Santana says smiling at the thought. "I don't want our child growing up with you in the gang possibly in jail or running drugs and guns, getting hurt." she tells him.

"I understand I will talk to my dad and the guys." Brett says.

"Really?"

"You're way more important to me than the gang." Brett says rubbing her belly. "You and our child."

"This is really happening. We're going to have a baby. You're leaving the gang and I'm going to ask for a transfer. We can start our family in a different state." Santana says wanting to get Brett away from all of this.

"Yes we are,"

 **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"You can't be serious." Puck says.

"Of course I am." Brett says as everyone stares at him.

Brett called a meeting to tell the gang that he's retiring, leaving the gang. Needless to say most everyone is shocked by this news.

"Are you sure this is what you want son?" Brian asks his son.

"Yes dad and I think Puck should be the next president." Brett says nodding to Puck.

"Wow man thanks for the support." Puck says shocked again by his best friend.

"Hey what about me?" Bryon says standing up.

"You're not responsible enough." Mike says.

"Yeah after what you and Finn did to Brett's old lady." Sam adds.

"What the FUCK did you do to Santana?" Brian growls standing up and glaring at his youngest son.

Since meeting Santana a few months ago he's been absolutely taken with her. He already sees her as part of the family and no one hurts the family, even other family members.

"Don't worry dad I handled it and he knows to never do it again." Brett reassures him.

"Okay let's put it to a vote of who will be our new president." Puck says.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"Hey Quinn," Santana says sitting next to her.

"What's up?" Quinn asks.

"I just wanted to tell you that I put in for a transfer. I'm hoping to get sent to New York." Santana tells her partner slash friend.

"Oh why?" Quinn asks a little sad that her friend is leaving.

"Well I found out that I'm pregnant and I told Brett. He's leaving the gang and I want to be transferred to where my family is and to get him away from the gang." Santana explains.

"Wow congratulations." Quinn says hugging her.

"Thanks I just wanted to be the one to tell you." Santana says.

"I will definitely be coming to stay with you from time to time." Quinn warns her.

Santana just smiles so glad she's found a friend in Quinn.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Lopez." Brett says standing at the door of the Lopez mansion holding Santana's hand tightly.

He's very nervous to meet her parents. He's never met the parents before and he just wants them to like him.

"Oh Santana he's very handsome." Maria says pulling her daughter into a hug.

Mario just stares at the man in front of him. He gets the feeling that this man can take care of his daughter and he doesn't like it.

"Mom, I have something to tell you." Santana says taking a step back from her mom.

She stands next to Brett, taking his hand in hers.

"We're pregnant,"

That was eight months ago now Santana is yelling at Brett as she pushes out a ten pound baby girl.

"Oh my god baby," Brett says as their daughter is born and screaming her head off. "She's just like you."

"Praise the lord," Santana sighs falling back on the bed.

The nurses quickly clean her up and hand her to Santana.

"We'll leave you alone for a little while, but I will be back to check up on you all." the doctor says.

"She's perfect," Brett whispers kissing Santana's forehead.

"Can you go get my parents?" Santana asks as they both look down at their daughter.

"Yeah,"

Brett runs out to the waiting room to find the whole Lopez clan waiting for them.

"Well?" Maria says standing up.

"We have a daughter, San wants you and Mario to come back first." Brett says.

They walk back quickly as Maria really wants to see her first grandchild.

"Hey mami," Santana says sitting up more nursing their daughter.

"Oh honey she looks just like you when you were born." Maria coos.

While Maria coos over the baby and Santana, Mario stands back with Brett.

"I know I don't have to tell you this, but I'm going to anyway. Take care of them." Mario says slapping him on the back.

"I will sir," Brett softly says.

"Brett, Santana said to ask you what her name is." Maria says.

"Her name is Kaitlin Maria Pierce." Brett says smiling.

"Oh I'm so honored," Maria gasps.

 **000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

It's been a few weeks since Santana gave birth to their precious daughter Kaitlin. She still has two more months of maternity leave though Brett has to go back to work sooner. He has been working as a security guard at the New York FBI building thanks to his girlfriend's recommendation.

"I'll see you in the morning." Brett whispers kissing her on the cheek.

"I hate that you have to work nights right when you get back." Santana says pouting.

"It's only for a few weeks while the regular night guy is out." Brett says kissing his sleeping daughter's forehead.

He tries to keep the smile off his face as he has a huge surprise for his girlfriend that she has no idea about. He actually isn't going to work, he managed to get an extra night off so he can do this. Thankfully his boss really likes him and Santana.

"I know, but I still hate it." Santana says.

"I love you,"

"I love you too,"

Ten minutes after Brett "leaves" the doorbell rings and Santana in one of Brett's shirts and boxers opens the door. She gasps when she sees her boyfriend down on one knee.

"Santana I love you so much. I have since the night we met at the club. I know we've only been together for a year and a half, but I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Brett says pulling out a small box and opening it. "Will you marry me?"

"YES!"

Brett smiles as he puts the ring on her finger. His life is now complete he's going to marry the woman of his dreams and they have a beautiful daughter. Nothing can bet this.


End file.
